warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Emperors Potato, Lord of Dawi and Spuds
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Candlemass page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! User talk:Montonius Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lich-king-world-of-warcraft-15436.jpg page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! User talk:Montonius Article Hi Emperors potato, I'm sorry that article does not meet our quality or formatting standards. If your article does not look or read like all of the other articles on the wiki, it most likely will be deleted. Also, you cannot simply copy the text of the Imperial Standard. That's not an actual wiki article, that's just then a repost of an existing web page without any real context or explanation. At present, I'm sorry, we don't have the time or staff to teach new folks how to write for the wiki, and we do require that you have a pretty advanced knowledge of both Warhammer lore and how to use wiki systems from the start to be successful. I would suggest that if you would like to help, you make small edits on pages of typos and errors of fact and in doing so learn our admittedly complex formatting, sourcing and quality standards. Please read all of the Important Links on the main page as it explains everything you need to know about the process and wiki standards in great detail. Montonius (talk) 02:57, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Fire Hawks No the page is correct. Also we use British English not American English. Please be aware of the differences before changing any spelling. Montonius (talk) 21:40, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Ban Emperor's potato you were asked to comply with a moderator's request to cut down on the constant posting and derailing of threads. Instead you turned around and attacked the moderator, who was only doing his job. I'm sorry, this is not tolerated. You are banned for 2 weeks for failure to follow a moderator's request. Please do as a moderator asks in the future without resorting to a personal attack in return. Montonius (talk) 22:54, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Warning This is a final warning. Please stop engaging in flame wars, stop the excessive posting, and stop the constant derailing of threads with inane responses. You have been warned multiple times at this point. At the next instance you will be banned again, for a much longer period of time. Montonius (talk) 03:22, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Follow the Guidelines. Stop constantly posting on every single thing people put up unless you actually have something worthwhile to say on that specific topic. Don't place comments in a thread that have nothing to do with the OP's topic. Don't get in flame wars. You may not know this, but last month you had over TWO THOUSAND posts in a 30-day period. That is a dead giveaway of someone who is derailing threads. This is not a direct message service. Speak when you have something worthwhile to say to the topic at hand created by the post's author, not just because someone put up a post and you have to comment. Beyond these things I or the other mods don't care what you do as long as you remain within these bounds. But continue this behaviour and you will eventually be banned.Montonius (talk) 22:31, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Ps wants the you to keep doubting the children of tge Empress which will eventually enrage them and cause them to turn on the you Endergaming2546 (talk) 18:42, July 9, 2019 (UTC)